Tommie Dears Chatbox
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: Voldemort decides to have his own chatbox. FUnnny and Parody, I hope.Warning:mentionings of slash , malemale parings,SiriusRemus, HarryDraco SeverusRemus TonksOC VoldemortSeverus. Not all the character pairings is how they are or how they should be accord
1. Tommie Dears Chatbox and random Sex

Voldie-Moldie: Hello Everyone.Welcome to the one and only WizardingChatbox. 

Where'sTrevor: Cool, a...what was it again?

BooksRule: Oh Neville, it is a Chatbox only for Wizards.Mr.Voldemort, please tell me how you used your evilness and geniusness and allknowingness to create this piece of well work.

ScarPrince: Hermie, not everything is about learning, it's all about murdering and shagging.

Voldie-Moldie: Oh , finally he's here!Come on out boys, and give him a lapdance! 

Twinkle: Lemon Drop?

Weasel: Oh sod off, Harry's got me to entertain him and besides, nobody's better than me in giving Lapdances, that's true isn't it my Prince of Light.

BooksRule: Ron, how many times do I need to tell you to improve your handwriting!We're in a bloody chatbox and even then you write messy!

Weasel: Hermione, stop scolding me all the time! The only time I like that is when we're in bed , which we aren't right now!How about we change that?

_**Weasel and Booksrule! Have left the building, err chatbox.**_

**Voldie-Moldie: I have to work on that. **

Where'sTrevor: Harry, he's scaring me!And Hermione said we were in a bloody chatbox but I don't see the blood!Am I the only one who doesn't see the blood ?HARRY!

ScarPrince: Neville , calm down, it's just Tommie who needs to work on his chatbox.

And this chatbox isn't bloody Neville, off course not, it's such a beautifull shade of pink.

_**GreasyGit, MoonChild, SexyDragon have entered the graveyard.**_

**MoonChild: Bonjour. **

**G r e a s y g i t : M a s t e r . **

**SexyDragon: Oh please, Severus, your lettertype is awful and do wash your hair before you come here to chat, you're fingers will slip.**

ScarPrince: Drake!You made it !I thought you'd be asleep for hours when I was finished with you!

_**GreasyGit has left for a shower and is currently wanking in said shower.**_

MoonChild: Must you give too much information? Voldie-Moldie: Too much information?I thought it was rather Little Information,...I can give you much more information. 

**SiriuslyCrazy has entered the hospital. GreasyGit is thinking of MoonChild while his hand makes suspecious moves up and down his prick.**

**Voldie-Moldie: That is a little better.But I can do more.**

_**SiriuslyCrazy: What!The GreasyGit is wanking while thinking of you, Re?That is my job!**_

MoonChild: You still do that? God, I thought you stopped that when I caught you in sixth year. 

_**SiriuslyCrazy: What can I say? Old habits die hard. Or something...What did you think I was doing when you walked in on me yesterday?**_

**MoonChild: How the hell should I know, with you you'll never know.**

_**SiriuslyCrazy: I thought it wasn't that hard to guess, since I was coming right after you came in and I screamed your name.**_

MoonChild: I thought that was because I walked in on you naked! 

**Voldie-Moldie: Oh, tell me more, tell me more, did he have a big cock?**

SexyDragon: Or was he so small that he gave you a shock? 

**MoonChild: On those wanking niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih-hiiiiiiiights.**

ScarPrince: Draco, would you like to sexcam with me?

**SexyDragon: No, that's just sick Potter.Let's go do it on the floor at GrinGotts( or however you spell it)**

**SexyDragon has left to shag with mr.ScarPrince. Mr.ScarPrince, however, is hold back by Master Riddle, who needs him first. After ten minutes and two blowjobs Mr.ScarPrince is free to go and fuck young Mr.Draco Malfoy in front of his father, like the good old times.**

**MoonChild: Never knew they were so exhibistionistic.**

**Voldie-Moldie: Oh yes, a few years with me certainly teached them to enjoy the fact their rough , wild love making is been watched.**

**GreasyGit has emerged from his shower, looking greasier than ever.How does he do it people...**

**If you like this, please review, if you don't like, prepare to die painfully.**

**No just kidding.But reviews are a way to escape crucio though.**

**Greetsssss,**

**Nagini, the true and only friend Tommie has ever had.**


	2. Tommie Dears Chatbox and the 3 Riddles

**Voldie-Moldie: Welcome again in my chatbox.**

**( no one reacts)**

**Voldie-Moldie: So it's just me and you today, eh, Tom?**

TromIddle: I guess so.

**Voldie-Moldie: Well, tell me about yourself.**

TromIddle: I'm your second personality , and personally, I like myself better.

**Voldie-Moldie: Oh. And I suppose I can't just Avada Kedavra you right now, can I?**

TromIddle: Unless you want to commit suicide.No wait, stupid question, off course you want to commit suicide,you live with yourself everyday.

**Voldie-Moldie: Oh, yes , I totally forgot I hated myself even more than Potty.Let's do it then, sorry people, Chat-Time is over. If you want to watch this, do this at your own risk.**

HeirOfSlytherin: Noooo,I don't want to die yet! We haven't reached the ultimate uglyness yet!Wait for another victory of Harry Potter or our Victory as we have complete power over the entire world , muhahahhahahahahahahaha.

TromIddle: Stay focused.

**Voldie-Moldie:Where did I deserve this to?**

HeirOfSlytherin: When you decided to split your soul not in two pieces, but in SEVEN!

Because, if I remember correctly, "Isn't that the most magical number professor ?"Or something slimy, feet-kissing like that.

**Voldie-Moldie:Oh, right, now I remember...**

TromIddle: Oh , right , now he remembers...

**HeirOfSlytherin: And you told ME to stay focused!**

**Voldie-Moldie: ...( pouts very cute, according to himself)**

TromIddle: Yes.We need to stay focused! Where were we...

**(more not-reactions for more than two hours)**

**Voldie-Moldie: Oh ,OH!I know!You were going to prevent me from killing us!How many points did I earn!  
**

TromIddle: You remember me of someone.

HeirOfSlytherin: Of yourself , perhaps?Maybe he finally found his inner Granger. She has got a nice bum, y'know.Pity she's a Mudblood and working for Harry Snotter and all.

**Voldie-Moldie: Well, was I right?**

TromIddle:Yes you were,here a cookie.

**Voldie-Moldie: Yay! ( Jumps Around Like A Five Year Old Earning His…Cookie)**

_**So , what did you think of this chapter?**_

_**Next one I'm planning for some Lady Talk.**_


End file.
